The Agents of the Opera
by Harmony Valenka Smith
Summary: An old story of an angel, a devil, and a man. Just who is who? In this "Agents" take on the Phantom of the Opera, the mystery's solution shall slowly be revealed. Rated T for intense, dramatic scenes, blood, and mild violence.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the long-awaited "The Agents of the Opera." This will have some basis on the movie and the play, but I'm gonna try to shoot more for what happened in the book. I won't spoil anything, but I have a feeling people will be much happier than they would have been otherwise. It'll be a little bit different though, so be prepared. I do not own** ** _The Phantom of the Opera_** **nor do I own** ** _Phineas and Ferb._** **The rights to all products go to their proper owners. All right, let's go!**

* * *

Prologue

It was a typical summer day. Phineas and Ferb were sitting under their favorite oak tree with their friends, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet. They were trying, for the life of them, to figure out what to do. Candace was inside with her book club. They too were trying to spark the day… but it was hard to do that with a dry classic.

Penelope, Perry, and their children, Max and Rosalynn, were outside with the kids. They looked back and forth between the two groups of kids. Penelope sighed and went inside. She nabbed one of the books from the book club and was soon chased outside by the teens. She brought it to Phineas and the boy was, for once, at a loss.

" _The Phantom of the Opera_? I didn't know there was a book for this," said Phineas.

Isabella gasped and snatched the book from Phineas's hand. "I _love_ this book! It's so romantic and heart-wrenching and terrifying. It gives me chills just thinking about it," she said.

"If it's so exciting, why is it so hard to get into? I mean, look at this intro: _Blah, blah, blah, true story, blah, blah, blah, gathering the facts, blah, blah, blah, real ghost…_ I mean, who would believe this?" asked Candace.

"Actually, I would," said Irving, poking his head over the fence.

"What do you mean? Is _The Phantom of the Opera_ really a true story?" asked Isabella.

"Well, it didn't happen quite the same way as it did in the book. My great-great grandfather was a historian who searched for the truth in the myth. The opera's phantom was just one of his many cases," said Irving.

"Prove it. Show us some old-timey things," said Buford.

Irving pulled out a book from behind his back. "I just so happen to have my great-great grandfather's phantom case here!" He opened the book. There were many news clippings and old photographs. There were also letters written in black ink and a faded red that was reminiscent of dried blood.

Irving continued: "It actually happened between a few animals. The Opera Populaire would take in humans and animals that didn't have any other place to go."

"Like a shelter," said Isabella.

"Exactly that and not only were they provided with a home, but they also got a chance to make a lot of people happy with their skills in the performing arts," said Irving.

As Irving flipped through the pages, he came across one that had a picture of a platypus that looked like Penelope. Phineas stated as much: "Hey, that platypus looks just like Penelope."

"This is a picture of Penelope Daae, a great singer for the time. They used some sort of technology that made it so that humans could understand the voices of the animals. These are clippings of just a few of the reviews that praised her to heaven. She was the Angel of Music for that time, her skill unmatched by anyone before nor since then," said Irving.

"Daae… isn't she the one in the book that winds up missing?" asked Isabella.

"Ah, yes, the affair of Penelope Daae and Viscount Peter de Chagny. There was rumor that the Viscount was responsible for the murder of his step-brother, Count Phillip de Chagny. Ever since the Count's death, neither the Viscount nor Miss Daae were ever heard from again," said Irving. "My great- great grandfather thought that the phantom killed the Count and also that the phantom was responsible for the disappearance of the Viscount and Miss Daae."

"Kidnapping, killing, and romance? I knew you guys would make this exciting," said Candace.

"Would you tell us the story?" asked Isabella.

"Sure, I'd be happy to. Now, let's see… where does it begin…?" asked Irving, flipping through the pages.

Penelope smiled and nudged her family. " _Pay attention, kids, I think you'll want to hear this story,_ " she said. When Irving found the beginning of the story, he began telling it.

* * *

 **There's the intro into the story. Please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Legend Made Real

Chapter 1: The Legend Made Real

It was quite a long time ago in France. There were no electric lights and illusions were still considered to be magic. Fantastic happenings were all the more fantastic based upon people's beliefs in the truth. The Opera Populaire was one of those places where the people inside made untrue things become true and stories come to life. One such story involves a rich man, a man of an aching heart, and a woman whose soul soared beyond the realm of Earth.

It all began, quite simply, with death. Django Buquet had just been found hanged between a set piece and a flat from plays that had been dusty (and would now remain that way). The news of his death soon spread throughout the cast of the opera. It was a chilling death, not just because he was the chief stagehand in charge of making sure the effects went off well, but also because he was one of very few who had seen, with his own eyes, the opera ghost.

"It's the opera ghost! The opera ghost!" the girls would scream sometimes in jest, but oft in fear. They all claimed to have seen him, but few had as good a look as Django Buquet.

The so-called opera ghost was a mysterious person who wandered around the opera. He was terrifying to look at and often had a mind for tricks. Any mysterious happenings not caused by planned show effects were blamed on the ghost. The predominate feeling whenever the ghost came up in conversation was fear.

Django's description of the ghost was thus: "He was quite thin. His evening suit hung loosely from his body, as if sitting on a skeleton. His skin was quite tight to his face and was not a color seen on a living body, but it was more of the yellow tones of the dead. He's not a man, but some sort of animal. Its bill is rather shriveled though, making his teeth always be bared. His eyes are set deep in his skull; they are naught but two dark holes. He has fur, but it is very thin and in patches. It was as if I had just come face-to-face with the walking dead."

Now, if this was the only thing to be feared, perhaps it would eventually have been forgotten, but it was much more fearsome than that. A fireman had been in the cellars, performing an inspection, when he saw something that did _not_ match that description. There was a head, floating in air with no body. It was somehow able to make noise and could light itself on fire. The noises it made sent chills through the body, in spite of the heat made from its fire. Poor Albert… and he wasn't even afraid of fire!

It was then assumed that the ghost took on different forms. So, whenever there was an unexplained shadow or noise, or whenever there was a strange and terrible occurrence that could not be explained, or singing from an unknown source… it was blamed on the ghost. They knew not his name or if he was real or why he was there, but they certainly knew enough to fear him.

The death of Django was sad for all the cast members since he was well-liked. Though he was often quite sober, he had a creative streak in him and knew how to make people smile. The death was also unfortunate since it took place on a day that was supposed to be so happy.

The opera's lead singer, Candace Sorelli, had been sick and they needed a replacement. That replacement became Penelope Daae. She had not been very outstanding a few months before, but something awoke within her that night, it seemed, and she sang unlike any other singer before her.

Some of the people who frequented the opera more often were Count Phillip and his more simple-minded step-brother, Viscount Peter. They were the Chagny's. They were quite wealthy, for that time, and were often seen at the opera since they both had people there who interested them greatly. Phillip had no interest in any of the women who were on the stage, but he liked to talk with Madame Cheryl "Silver Viper" Giry backstage. He had no romantic interests in life, but did enjoy the company of a woman. As for Peter, his heart yearned for the newly discovered Parisian wonder: Penelope Daae.

Phillip and Peter were on good terms, especially since Phillip's family had adopted Peter. The two grew together like brothers and, with Phillip's more advanced thinking, he was almost like a father to Peter as well. Phillip had a protective instinct toward the panda and spoiled him greatly. Despite the more than charitable upbringing, Peter was independent and went after the things he wanted instead of asking for them.

On the night of Penelope Daae's performance, the two were in their usual seats in a balcony. Penelope was dressed quite beautifully in white. It was as if… as if she was an angel. She sang, " _Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said good-bye. Remember me once in a while, please, promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me. We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned. Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times. Think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day when I won't think of you! Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we, but please promise me that sometimes you will think of me!_ " The power of her voice overwhelmed her. She turned pale and looked about ready to pass out.

"Look, she's about to faint!" said Peter, concerned. Seeing Peter's stress, Phillip wondered if _he_ wasn't going to faint. "Let us go."

"Go? Go where?" asked Phillip.

"Let's go and see! This is the first time she's ever sung like that," said Peter. He sounded fascinated by it all.

The platypus and panda went backstage after the performance and were greeted by many fans and people wanting to wish Daae well. It was quite crowded, but Peter broke through the crowd swiftly yet politely. Phillip had a hard time keeping up, but soon stopped his pursuit when he realized the panda knew where he was going. He also noticed Ms. Giry give him a glance and he soon began conversing with her.

Peter soon found her dressing room and found the doctor attending her. "Don't you think, doctor, that she might need to be left alone? It's rather stuffy in here," said Peter. The doctor was shocked, but did not question it, figuring the animal of black-and-white fur had a right to do so. The doctor made everyone leave, even the soon-to-be-retiring manager, Lawrence Lefevre.

Peter held Penelope in his arms as she woke. Her eyes fluttered open and she breathed a sigh. "Who are you, sir?" she asked as her eyes came into focus.

"I am the young panda who fetched your handkerchief from the sea," said Peter. Penelope looked between the doctor and the young panda and laughed. "Well, as it pleases you not to recognize me, perhaps you'd rather we be alone." He looked at the doctor.

"Maybe tomorrow," said Penelope faintly.

"You should probably leave. I'll take care of her," said the doctor.

"I'm not sick and I would prefer to be left alone, thank you," said Penelope curtly. The doctor found it unusual and out of her character, but agreed to it. He and Peter left.

Peter waited in the hall, thinking that she wanted to be alone for his sake so that they could talk. After a few moments to make sure he was alone (and he was sure he was, since the halls were now deserted) he went up to the door to knock on it. As he raised his hand to do so though, he heard a voice from within.

He heard an unknown man's voice say: "Penelope, you must love me!"

Penelope sounded in tears as she said, "How can you say that when I sing only for you?" Peter felt his heart race and its pounding became very loud to him. It was overwhelming. There was another who strove for her affections? He put his hands on his heart to quiet its insistent beating.

"You must be tired," the man said.

"Oh, yes, I gave you my soul tonight and now I am dead," replied Penelope.

"Your soul is very beautiful and I thank you. No emperor ever received such a gift; the angels wept tonight," the man's deep voice replied.

This was all Peter heard. Oh, what suffering! To know love and hatred in one night. He knew whom he loved, but now it was a matter of discovering whom he hated. He waited until one of them should leave and, when Penelope left in her evening wear, he slipped behind her and entered her dressing room. The lights were out.

"I know someone is here! Why is he hiding?" he called out boldly. He shut and locked the door behind him and struck a match. He looked about the room until the match ran out and burnt his fingers. He had searched the whole room, but could find no sign of anyone having been there. _Am I losing my mind?_ He thought. "You won't leave here. If you won't answer, you're a coward! But I'll unmask you!" He lit another match and scanned the room carefully. His mind was unclear on what to do next. After the second match went out, he left.

As he was leaving, he passed by two men carrying a stretcher with a white sheet covering it. "Pardon me, monsieur," said one of them.

"What is that?" asked Peter.

"That is Django Buquet. He was found hanged between a flat and a set piece from an old, abandoned Old, Abandoned play," said one of the carriers.

"An old, abandoned old, abandoned play?" asked Peter.

"Yes," replied the same one.

"Old abandoned twice?"

The man blinked and Peter blinked. The man then said, "Won't you let us pass, monsieur?"

"Oh, yes, pardon me," said Peter. He stepped out of the way to let them pass. He then followed them out of the opera house.

* * *

 **Ha, the references… Anyway, I hope you like what I have so far and I hope you will keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**

 **Also, I have a poll up on my profile. I would really appreciate some votes on what story(s) I should write next. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Bad Joke

Chapter 2: A Bad Joke

It was a fine night. It was a going-away party for the old manager, Lawrence Lefevre, and a welcoming party for the new managers, Phineas Andre and Ferb Firmin. There were different parties taking place for each sect of the theater. The actors and the dancers had a dinner, the stagehands and the residents had a dinner, and finally, the rich and privileged were welcome to a dinner with the close family and friends of the old manager and the new ones. Had it stopped at the fine dinners, the festivities would be hardly worth mentioning, but it does not.

At each of the dinners, sitting quietly at the end of the table, was the ghost. For the first few dinners, it was thought by Phineas and Ferb to be a joke concocted by the cast. After all, everyone knew the legend. However, when the ghost appeared at the dinner of the wealthy and privileged, well, it was not funny anymore. The ghost was described as wearing an evening suit, but anyone there could swear to the fullness of the bill upon the creature. This may have been a false bill though.

The ghost only made brief appearances at each dinner, but he was there long enough to be noticed before he left as mysteriously as he came. It was after the ghost left the last dinner party that Lawrence pulled the young Phineas and Ferb into his office. "I was hoping not to put this upon you boys so soon, but it would seem that he has forced my hand," said Lawrence. He handed them a large brown volume with the title: "Opera Populaire."

"We already have a copy of this book," said Phineas, after giving it a small glance. Ferb nodded in response.

"Oh, no, boys, you have not seen _this_ copy." Lawrence was insistent that they turn to certain pages in _his_ volume. There, in blood red writing scrawled in sloppy letters, was an amendment to the rules. It said: " _If the manager(s) are more than two weeks late in making the monthly payments due the ghost (20,000 francs each, totaling 240,000 francs a year) he may be removed from his position."_

Phineas shrugged it off, still thinking it to be a joke. "Is that all?" asked Ferb.

"Oh, no," replied Lawrence. He turned to another page. There, the writing was in the same fashion as before, only these words were: " _First-tier box five shall be placed at the ghost's disposal for all performances_ " under the heading for the reserved boxes list.

"Well, well, if we had such a troublesome ghost under our roof, we would not hesitate to have him arrested," said Phineas with a smile.

"Where? How? No one ever sees him in his box and he does not come to collect his payment in person," said Lawrence.

"Well, then, why not rent the box?" asked Phineas.

"Rent the ghost's- rent the ghost's box?! Are you mad?! Just try it, boys, just try it. Let us see how long you last under this madness. I, meanwhile, shall be in Australia." The retiring manager left soon thereafter.

It was upon the boys' first day as managers of the opera that they received a letter from the ghost. It was written in the same shaky hand and the same red ink as in the manager's instruction book. It went thusly:

" _My Dear Managers,_

 _"Forgive me for intruding upon this important time in which the fates of the opera's performers are being decided and everything is being put into place with the skill, the taste, and the artistic knowledge that I have come to associate with your office (something which still astounds me, despite my many years of experience). I know what you have done for the opera's performers and I wish you do no less than what you see fit, despite the fact that La Sorelli's voice is fading from brilliance to ear-shattering yowling and little Suzy, though adorable, has not the same grace as other dancers of her same age. You have also ignored the brilliance which Miss Daae showed upon her performance in Faust by excluding her from bigger roles in the future. Again, I do not hold these choices against you._

 _"What I cannot understand, gentlemen, is why we are now at odds. I thought at first that your predecessor, who has always been so gracious to me, has neglected to enlighten you upon my orders. Upon corresponding with him, however, I find that he fully informed you of my orders and you are openly defying them by letting first-tier box five._ If you want us to live in peace, you must not begin by taking my box away from me!

 _"Having now informed you of my discontent with the hopes that they may soon be remedied, I ask you to consider me your humble servant,_

 _"Opera Ghost._ "

Phineas broke out into laughter after reading this while Ferb merely blinked. "The joke's still going on!" said Phineas.

"Well, it's wearing thin," said Ferb.

"I agree. Mr. Lefevre probably just wants the box for the next performance… he shouldn't have been so rude though. The remarks about Candace Sorelli and Suzy were inexcusable and this favoritism for Miss Daae! What could it all mean?" asked Phineas. They sent a ticket to Mr. Lefevre, but with how busy they were getting everything in order for their first few days, they had no assurance that he had even come at all.

Upon the morning after the performance, another letter from the ghost arrived:

" _My dear managers,_

 _"I thank you for a delightful evening. Daae was remarkably exquisite, but the choruses need work and Candace, while not completely talentless, is still rather commonplace. I will write to you soon about the money you owe me, which now comes to 233,424.70 francs since Mr. Lefevre paid me 6,575.30 francs for the first ten days of the year since, as you know, he retired upon that evening._

 _"Kind Regards,_

 _"O.G._ "

They also found a letter from Mr. Lefevre in their stack. He must have written it just before heading out as the writing was done rather hurriedly. It went like this:

" _Gentlemen,_

 _"I appreciate your concern and attention towards me in regards to seeing_ Faust. _However, I cannot, in good conscience, take that seat. We both know to whom First-Tier Box Five belongs as we had occasion to speak of it before I left. Refer to the last paragraph of Article 63._

 _"I remain, etc._ "

"This has gone on far enough!" said Phineas. Ferb nodded. "Call in Baljeet." Baljeet was their secretary and he carried out the paperwork, the letters, the tickets, seeing to the actors, and other such things as would make him useful, but mainly, he was the one who watched the managers' door to make sure no uninvited guests would enter without first seeing him.

When Baljeet entered, Phineas said, "Get the supervisor. We wish to speak with him in regards to his report of last night's performance." With a bow, Baljeet left and soon thereafter returned, ushering in a lumbering Buford.

Buford said, "I don't know why you sent for me. I already wrote down what happened and you ought to know that I don't care for paperwork."

"We merely wished to know what happened at First-Tier Box Five," said Phineas.

Buford looked a little surprised, but was primarily nervous. "Well, sirs, the people were laughing and I don't know why! There was no one in the boxes on either side of them. I've never really believed in these ghost types, but it must have been _him._ "

"What makes you say so?" asked Phineas.

"The usher, Madame Cheryl Giry. She believes in the ghost."

"Send for her then. This needs to be cleared up and it needs to be cleared up forthwith."

* * *

 **Well, we shall see what we shall see. Please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Dead Reap Death

Chapter 3: The Dead Reap Death

"Hello, what'cha doin'?" came a sweet voice. In walked Isabella Jammes.

"Are you Cheryl Giry?" asked Phineas.

"She's out right now, but I can take care of any questions you may have in regards to the opera ghost. After all, Madame Giry is not the only one the ghost favors."

"We don't much care who the ghost favors or dislikes. We just want to know what happened last night."

"What happened was you have upset him!"

Phineas went to stand and protest, but Ferb firmly held him down. Ferb said, "Won't you tell us how it is the ghost can be heard but not seen and what your role in all of this is?"

"Of course," replied Isabella. She went on to say that everyone heard the ghost, but few ever saw him and they could take her word for it. They could also take the word of Lawrence Lefevre, the departed manager, and Daniel Saack.

"What has Daniel Saack to do with anything?" asked Phineas, his voice trembling in impatience.

"The ghost broke his leg," replied Isabella. She went on to describe the incident as to how the ghost whispered in the ears of one of the people in his box on one of the nights _Faust_ was performed. Daniel Saack was making to kiss at the wife of the man receiving the ghost's whispers. It was because of the ghost that the man noticed the action, thrashed the flirt, and sent him down the stairs. Daniel Saack broke his leg because the ghost brought attention to his actions.

"That's some story, Miss Jammes. Now, what was your part in all of it?" asked Phineas.

"Nothing except that I wait upon him at times. Whenever Madame Giry is away or busy, I take over in her place. I fulfill whatever request the ghost may have and he rewards me with some chocolates."

"What sorts of things does a ghost need during a performance?"

"Well, he often will ask me to bring a footstool for him."

"Our ghost is a woman, then?"

"No, the ghost speaks in a man's voice. The voice is very kind and strong like any good man's should be. I think he brings a lady with him, however, to some performances. I have found a fan in the box and some flowers."

"Anything further, Miss Jammes?"

"Well, the ghost is very kind to me and will often leave me a small sum of money for my work."

"You shall no longer be accepting money from the ghost. Do you understand, Miss Jammes? He is a lunatic and we intend to put a stop to him."

"I would like to see you try. The last man who set foot in box five was scared into confusion. He never returned to box five and made sure no one else would ever set foot in it after that."

The boys knew then that the last man had to have been Lawrence Lefevre. Something had to be done. No ghost was going to bully them around like this. "Miss Jammes, tell your ghost to make ready, for we are putting an end to his schemes upon the next performance," said Phineas.

"I should warn you that all who have sought to fight the ghost have been hurt in some way. Take the warning, and you may yet live a healthy life," said Isabella.

"I shall not live a healthy life until this ghost is gone from this opera house. Now, you are dismissed!" When she left, Phineas turned to Ferb and said, "Ferb, I know what we're going to do upon the next performance." Ferb's only reply was to crack his knuckles. They were going after the ghost and they would win… or so they thought.

Penelope Daae, in the meanwhile, had retreated into seclusion. Perhaps it had been modesty, but this was soon dismissed. There was something that had shaken her, this the public was sure of. Peter de Chagny knew the truth: it was the man.

Peter received a letter from Penelope that went like this:

 _I have not forgotten you, dear friend, nor the time you rescued my handkerchief from the sea. I found that I could not help but write to you before I went off to Perros-Guirec to fulfill a promise I had made to my father so many years ago. It is the anniversary of his death tomorrow. He is buried there with his violin in a place where you and I hold so many memories of laughter and, sadly, of our last good-bye there._

Peter made all haste to follow Penelope there. When he was on the train, he wallowed in the letter and in the memory of Penelope and their younger days. His dreams were haunted by her. When he at last arrived at Perros, he inquired as to whether Penelope had been there. He discovered where she was staying and began the trek there.

As he walked he remembered her father and how kind he had been to them. She was the singer to his violin music. When he died, she went to stay with a family friend. Peter also remembered her father's stories. One in particular rang through his memory as strong and clear as if he had just heard it.

 _Little Lotte was thinking of everything and nothing. She floated in the golden sunlight like a summer bird, wearing a crown of flowers on her radiant fur. Her soul was as clear and blue as her eyes. She was affectionate to her father and faithful to her doll, she took good care of her dress, her flowers, and her father's violin, but what she liked most of all was to listen to the Angel of Music as she was falling asleep._

Peter saw Little Lotte in Penelope. Penelope's father often told stories about the Angel of Music. The angel came to those who were of pure heart and conscience. He gifted people with music so powerful and pure, it dulled all other earthly sounds. Peter remembered her father's promise to her about sending her the Angel of Music when he died. He remembered the times after that when he tried to pursue her affections, but she didn't see him. Her father's death may have dulled her senses, but surely she could seek other refuge besides music? The fact that she had a man in her room told Peter that she was not so fully steeped in her art as the public would have liked to think.

The past, however, was past him. Peter went on to the hotel that he was told Penelope was staying in. He ran into her almost immediately and she appeared breathless at seeing him.

"I knew you'd be here. My father told me so," she said.

"Did your father also tell you that I love you, Penelope?" asked Peter.

"Love me?" The words rolled off of her tongue as if it was her first time saying them.

"Penelope, you had to have known your letter would bring me here. Why else would I come except to tell you my feelings?"

"I thought of you as I had thought of you then. Seeing you in my dressing room and being reminded of those times brought me back, Peter. I wrote to you because I needed that Peter. I needed a friend to comfort me in a time of sadness such as this."

"Was that time really the first time you had seen me since our last good-bye here?"

"No. I have seen you with your brother… and at other times."

"Why did you pretend not to know me then?" She sighed sadly and went away from him.

Feeling disheartened, he went to the graveyard. He visited her father, but felt unnerved at all of the skulls and skeletons lying about, so he went up the hill a ways. He sat down and looked upon the dismal place. He sat there until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Penelope.

"I am sorry for going away from you so suddenly before. I did not know what words to use, but now I do. I must tell you something very serious, Peter," she said. She sighed. "Do you remember when my father used to tell us about the Angel of Music?"

"Of course."

"Well, I have heard him, Peter."

"Oh, I don't doubt it. No one could sing with such heavenly tones unless some unearthly miracle touched them."

"I pretended not to know you because the Angel is very jealous. He wouldn't like it if I saw someone else."

Peter thought back to the time he had listened at her door and heard the man's voice. _Is this her Angel of Music?_ "Penelope, I think someone is playing a joke with you," he said.

Penelope pulled away. "I must go." She left without another word or look at Peter.

That evening, something strange occurred. Peter couldn't sleep and, if the footsteps from Penelope's room upstairs were any indication, she couldn't either. He heard her leave and was determined to follow her.

She went to the graveyard and he heard _The Resurrection of Lazarus_ playing on the violin. When the piece had finished, Penelope left. Peter went to look for the mysterious, unseen violinist. There was no other place to hide in that graveyard except behind the bones. There were a few skulls that came rolling at him and he followed the source of their upset. He discovered a shadow. He chased after it and managed to catch its cloak. The figure turned and, in the light of the moon, Peter saw a horrible death's head with fiery eyes. His courage failed him and he passed out. He remembered nothing more until he awoke at the hotel the next morning. A police report was filed that recorded the events.

* * *

 **Hmm… the plot thickens. Anyway, please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Chandelier Falls

Chapter 4: The Chandelier Falls

Phineas had decided it was enough. It was high time to pay a visit to Box Five. It was a dark, silent night when he and Ferb made their trip through the seats of the opera. The statues that adorned the theater in day and candlelight now looked to be no more nor less than spirits themselves. Everything was changed in the darkness. They were half-afraid they'd actually see the ghost. They soon stood in Box Five. For a few moments, it seemed that the seat in which "the ghost" sat was as empty as any other. Then, Phineas grabbed Ferb's arm in a death grip. They both seemed to see something in that chair, but could not agree on what. Needless to say, they performed a thorough inspection of the entire box.

Before calling it quits, Phineas checked the pillars. The left pillar (upon entering the box) was hollow. _A man might hide here,_ thought Phineas, _and project his voice to that seat._ He pointed out the pillar to Ferb. "Perhaps our former manager could not see through this ghost's schemes and tricks, but I begin to see it quite clearly," said Phineas. Ferb nodded in agreement. They then began hatching a plan for the next performance. When the ghost "arrived", they would be ready. They would watch the next performance from that very box.

Needless to say, the very next morning yielded another letter from the ghost. This letter ran:

 _My Dear Managers,_

 _Are we now at war? If you wish for us to continue to live in peace, then I have four conditions:_

 _1.)_ _Place my box at my disposal immediately._

 _2.)_ _The role of Marguerite will be sung by Penelope Daae tonight. Worry not for Candace Sorelli, for she shall be ill._

 _3.)_ _It has come to my attention that you have dismissed Miss Isabella Jammes from her duties. I wish for her to be restored to her position._

 _4.)_ _You shall have Miss Jammes deliver a letter stating that you accept the provisions in the book of instructions regarding my allowance. Form of payment shall be discussed afterward._

 _If you do not meet these conditions, tonight your performance shall take place in a cursed house._

 _A word to the wise is sufficient._

 _O.G._

It was later brought to the young managers' attention that one of the 12 horses in the stables had been stolen. The horse in question, Cesar, was stolen by a figure in black. The stable master had no remark about it other than it had to have been the ghost. This ignited a fury in Phineas. He was still in this fury when Miss Isabella Jammes came to the door saying she had gotten a letter from the ghost saying her position had been restored. He turned her out of the office so quickly, she hardly knew what happened. When she did realize, she screamed and pounded on the door until Ferb came out and made her calm down.

It was at this same time that Candace Sorelli received this anonymous letter:

 _Should you try to sing tonight, you shall meet a misfortune far worse than death._

She knew it had been the ghost. She knew it was all so Penelope could perform in her place. It wasn't fair. She was the experienced performer, she was the one who had been there the longest, she was the one (in her mind) with the fairer voice and airs. She was indignant, then, at this letter for shoving her from center stage in such a way. "We shall see," she said. She made precautions to bring supporters with her as well as Jeremy Piangi, her number-one admirer. If Penelope's admirers had intentions against her, then she would snuff them out.

When she arrived at the opera that evening, she received another note in the same handwriting and ink. This one read:

 _You are ill, my lady. It would be insensible to try to sing tonight._

Candace believed not a word of it. She went on with the performance for that evening. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were in their seats in Box Five. The ghost usually came around the first act, if not then near the end of it. When the first act passed them by and there was no sign of the ghost, they began to feel confidence in their plan. However, they were made aware of the rumor that Candace was being plotted against by Penelope's supporters. When they went to investigate, they returned to the box to find a pair of opera glasses and a box of sweets.

Poor Peter… he watched the performance with heartbreak. The love of his life, who had once performed among the angels, had lost the skill in her voice. He knew why too. He wept bitterly and his brother Phillip felt sorry for him. Peter had only recently returned from his trip with a terrible cold. Even now, the lingering effects of the illness weighed heavily upon him. Phillip suddenly greatly disliked Penelope for putting his brother in such a state. Peter had received a letter from Penelope effectively cutting him off from communicating with her or so much as seeing her. His heart was in pain.

The performance was still going strong. The ghost was nowhere to be seen and practically forgotten. Practically.

When Candace came upon the stage once more for the longest of her lines, a great catastrophe occurred. In one moment, her melodic voice sang, and in the next, came a toad! Quite distinctly, with no room for doubt, it was a toad. It sounded not once, nor twice, but several times.

Then, as clearly as her voice and that toad sounded in their ears, Phineas and Ferb heard the ghost. They heard his voice say, "The way she's singing tonight, she'll bring down the chandelier." When they looked to the chandelier, it began to sink, then fall. Screams erupted and people tried to flee, but there were many injured that night. There was also one death. The only death that night was the death of the woman chosen to be Isabella Jammes's replacement. The woman had died instantly on her very first and last night at the opera.

* * *

 **I wanted Phineas and Ferb to be a little smarter than the managers in the book. Also, super sorry for the slow update! I've been really busy lately and haven't had a lot of time or inspiration for my stories. I hope you shall all please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 5: The Ball

Chapter 5: The Ball

Ever since the fall of the chandelier, things had gotten very strange. For one thing, the managers were not as cheerful as they had been. The fall of the chandelier was a tax upon both of their minds. They were barely approachable. Then, there was Penelope. She had disappeared from performing and she had disappeared from the Opera.

Peter went to the managers to find out where she was. When told she was on sick leave, he was in a panic. They were not able to tell her when she would be back, only that they had taken her on her word for her illness. Peter was at a loss.

When Peter arrived home, Phillip noticed his pain and offered some news to cheer him up: Penelope had been seen in a brougham, taking the same road every night. Peter was determined to catch her, determined to tell her to run away with him. Her Angel of Music could not have meant anything good for her, especially with how fearful she was when the Angel was brought up in conversation.

So, Peter went to the road and sat in the cold night, waiting for Penelope. He waited for someone that he loved and was certain did not or could not love him back. It was a terrible heartache, especially for someone so young.

After a few hours of waiting, the brougham passed by. Peter clearly saw Penelope's face looking out the window, taking in the night air. His heart leapt for joy. "Penelope!" he called. Before he could get her attention further, the carriage took off into the night and, no matter how hard he tried to run after it, it was gone. He went home and wept.

Morning came and found him in the same clothes he had been in last night. The servants and his brother were concerned for him. However, a messenger gave him a note from Penelope and he was encouraged again. It told him to meet her at the Opera's ball in two night's time. He was to be well-masked and wear a white domino. She was afraid… for herself as well as him. He decided he would go.

Peter went to the ball. It was a birthday party for an artist long-since dead. It was an unleashing of old and new. As people milled about, Peter couldn't stop his thoughts from racing. _Who is this man that deceives her and terrifies her so?_ He loved her and he hated her. The only thing he had to be thankful for that evening was that he did not have to wait long.

Penelope passed by him and pressed her hand to his. They were recognizable to no one but each other. He followed and noticed how scared she seemed. He could not bring himself to care about anything but her… until he saw _him._

Walking through the halls like he owned everything was the death's head Peter had seen at Perros. It was chilling to see that man walk about, undisguised among the disguised. _But of course a masquerade would be the place for him, wouldn't it?_ The platypus (if it could be called that, due to how unrecognizable it was) wore a suit entirely of red and black. He was elegant in manners and walk… until someone decided to test him regarding the writing on his cape. It said, "Do not touch me. I am the Red Death passing by." When someone _did_ touch him, death's hand grabbed the man and such a glare from someone with no eyes! Needless to say, the man ran off quickly.

Penelope dragged him along to a different location, someplace isolated yet someplace where they could still see everything. It was an enclosed, dark space behind the walls. Cracks let in light. Peter removed his mask. Penelope did not remove hers.

"He must have gone up the stairs," said Peter.

"He's coming back down!" said Penelope in a panic. They saw him, the Red Death, once again.

Peter was angry that he was this close to a man who had frightened himself as well as Penelope. "He shall not escape me this time," he said.

"Please, don't!" Penelope blocked his path.

"Why do you protect this man? Let me out there so that I may unmask him, this- this evil spirit from Perros, your Angel of Music, the Red Death!"

"Peter, please, if you love me, then do not go out there!"

" _If_ I love you? _If_?! Penelope, please. The more I am without you, the more I die."

"Live, my friend, and good-bye forever."

Peter, feeling bitter, reproached with, "Forever? Why forever? Surely you shall let me applaud for you every now and then."

"I shall not sing ever again."

"Is he giving you a life of leisure, then? Well, perhaps I shall see you in a brougham some evening."

"You'll never see me again."

"May I at least know into what shadows you're going to return? For what hell are you leaving, or what heaven?"

"I came here to tell you good-bye, nothing more. You wouldn't believe me, Peter. It's all over!" Oh, with such despair she said those words. _It's all over_ repeated through Peter's head.

"Oh, Penelope…" he grabbed her hands. "Please tell me what's wrong." She pulled back and removed her mask. He gasped. Her face was haggard with worry, sleeplessness, and fear. "Oh, Penelope… my darling." He went to reach for her, but she pulled back and put her mask back on. She put a hand out: a signal not to follow. He watched her disappear into the shadows.

He left the secluded area and went around asking where the Red Death had gone. After two hours of searching endlessly and not finding the man, he gave up. He did not know what to do and before he was aware of it, he found himself before Penelope's dressing room. He knocked and, receiving no answer, he went in. She was not there. The light was on, but dimly. There was paper on the desk. He could write to her! Before he could do anything more though, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He hid behind a screen and watched as Penelope entered the room.

He might have left, but something told him he was about to see something he needed to see, some answer to the terrifying mystery surrounding her. He watched through a crack in the screen. She did not seem aware of his presence or, if she was, she did not see him. She set her head down on the desk and looked very sorrowful. "Oh, poor Perry!" she cried.

 _Poor Perry? Who is Perry? Should she not be saying 'Poor Peter!'?_ thought Peter. He watched her begin writing. Tears escaped her eyes slowly as she filled four pages.

Then, a strange sound came from the walls. It was faraway. It was… _singing?_ It came closer until it seemed to enter the room they were in. Peter looked and saw no one, but he clearly heard a man singing to Penelope. It was a masculine voice with a wide vocal range holding great talent and strength.

"Well, here I am, Perry. I am ready. You are the one who is late," she said. She smiled a kind of smile that held weariness and, although there may have been some happiness there, it also belayed her terror. The voice continued to sing. Such a melodious voice! Yet, what it sang was a simple song. Peter knew now that this voice merely made pebbles into gemstones and was not quite so glorious as he first thought.

It sang an old pagan hymn, a wedding song from an old play. " _Destiny has chained you to me forever!_ "

Peter watched Penelope go toward the mirror, then _through_ the mirror. It spun, revealing multiple reflections of Penelope. Peter ran to the mirror and tried to go through, but it was stuck shut, a flat surface once again. _How did she leave and where has she gone?_ He thought. _How will she get back?_

Hearing the voice echoing through the walls, he was filled with that all-too-common emotion that new lovers receive: jealousy. As the voice faded away completely, Peter said to the empty room, "Who is this Perry?"

The next day, Peter came to the Opera and found Penelope in her dressing room. "Where have you been?" he asked her.

"You ask me as a husband would his wife," noted Penelope.

Peter felt his anger rise. "Penelope, you told me that you would be leaving and now I find you here?! Please, you must promise not to leave me ever again."

"I won't give you that promise! You are asking things of me that are not in your place to be asking. I have no husband and I will _not_ marry." Even as she said this though, he saw a flash of jewelry on her finger. A gold ring.

"You have no husband and yet you are wearing a wedding ring."

"It's a gift," she replied simply, blushing.

"You must forgive me for asking such intruding questions, Penelope, but I worry for you. You must tell me the name of the man who put that ring on your finger. That ring is a promise and it has been accepted."

"Monsieur de Chagny, you shall never know his name," she said coldly.

"You love him, but I fear that he is not worthy of such a love!"

"That is for me to decide!"

"I am not a fool, Peter. How can you condemn a man whom you have never met and know nothing about?"

"Not quite nothing. I know the name you tried to hide from me. His name is Perry!"

She pallored. "Who told you?"

"You did! Last night you cried, 'Poor Perry.' Well, Penelope, there was a 'Poor Peter' listening."

"That is the second time you have listened outside my door!"

"I was not outside, I was inside, behind the screen."

"Oh, no. Did you want to get killed?"

"Maybe." He said it with such emotion, Penelope felt tears at her eyes.

"Swear to me to forget the name of the man's voice and to only come to my dressing room when I ask you to."

"Is this mystery really so terrible?"

"There is none more terrible."

"Will you ask me here again?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Then, I swear what you want." He kissed her hands and left. He cursed Perry and told himself he had to be patient.

* * *

 **Sorry about the slow updating. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 6: The Roof

Chapter 6: The Roof

Peter came to see Penelope the next day. They met on the stage. She was happy to see her old friend and Peter was saddened by seeing the ring still on her finger. They both avoided the topic of "the Angel of Music."

They talked of an expedition Peter was undertaking. He was going to leave at the beginning of the next month. Because of his growing love for Penelope though, he was beginning to doubt if he could bring himself to leave.

"So, I may never see you again?" asked Penelope. Peter looked sad. It was then that Penelope got an idea. "Peter, if this is the last we are to see of each other, then I want us to spend as much time together as possible, like when we were young."

She grabbed both of his hands and he grasped hers. "What do you suggest?" he asked.

"There are secret marriages. Let us have a secret engagement! We can play as future husband and wife!" she said. "We'll be engaged for a month and this happiness will harm no one."

He bowed before her and humbly said, "I have the honor of asking for your hand in marriage."

"You already have both of my hands," she giggled. "How happy we shall be. Come!" she urged him to his feet and they danced.

They spent the month roaming the entirety of the opera. They met the actors, the dancers, the stagehands, and even some people who had lived at the opera long enough to be forgotten there. Penelope knew every corner of the opera as if it were her own. Everyone knew her and everyone loved her.

Ever since the terrible croak that humiliated Candace Sorelli, she had not performed, afraid of another occurrence. Penelope had often stepped into her place on stage. Peter would watch her, enraptured, but also feeling jealous, knowing who she was singing for. It was difficult to cope with, especially with the ring on her finger.

After one of her performances, she asked him to follow her. They went to her dressing room and they embraced. In his ear, he barely heard her whisper, " _Until tomorrow, my dear fiancé… and be happy. I sang for you tonight._ "

As much as he wanted to stay with her, she didn't want it that way. The one time he had talked about it, she was distraught. She told him that she wasn't going to let him give up his expedition for her. Besides, she was afraid of Perry hurting Peter.

Penelope was afraid for her friend. She would lead him away whenever she thought Perry might have been in the shadows, following or watching them. As much as she would try to assure Peter that everything was all right, how could he believe her? She seemed so afraid.

Penelope had taken Peter everywhere aboveground. When they were on the stage one day and saw a trapdoor open, Peter made a remark about it. "You've shown me everything in the upper part of the opera, but strange stories are told of the world beneath the floors. Shall we go down there?" he asked.

"No!" she cried, pulling him back. "Everything below ground belongs to _him._ "

"So, he lives down there?"

"I never said that. Who told you? Come now, Peter. You say such impossible things sometimes."

Then, the door shut. It was quick and loud enough to make the both of them jump. Neither of them saw who closed it… or _what._

"Perhaps it was _him,_ " said Peter.

"Why would he be up here playing with the trapdoors? He's working," said Penelope. "There are trapdoor-closers who close those. They need something to do, so they do that."

"But what if he _was_ there?"

"He can't work and open and close trapdoors at the same time. There's no need to worry."

"What's he working on?"

"Something terrifying. When he works, he sees nothing. He doesn't eat or drink and he scarcely breathes. He's a living dead man. He has no time to close trapdoors."

She clung to Peter, shaking slightly. "What if he really _was_ there?" she asked.

He hugged her tighter. "Are you afraid of him?" he asked.

"No, of course not!" Despite her words, her trembling did not cease.

Peter made a threatening gesture to the door and Penelope looked at him in astonishment. She seemed to be gauging his bravery. She was thankful for the gesture, however, and kissed his cheek in appreciation. He realized the platonic nature of the kiss, but accepted it nonetheless.

Penelope was very afraid and Peter told her that he wouldn't leave for the expedition until he knew the secret of "the man's voice." She was very hesitant. "I'll free you from him, Penelope, I will. I'll take you far away from here," he said.

"Is it possible?" she asked quietly. Her eyes darted in thought. She grabbed his hand and said, "Come. We must climb higher."

They climbed into the upper flies, among the rigging, yet she still urged him to climb higher with her. She kept looking back. It felt as if there was something chasing them. Despite how much Penelope turned her head, they _were_ being followed. A shadow followed behind them nimbly, stopping and starting whenever they would stop or start. They kept climbing, higher and higher.

" _Why have you brought me here?_ " asked Peter.

" _We can't go back there,_ " replied Penelope.

" _We must return._ "

" _He'll kill you. His eyes will find us there._ "

" _Penelope, don't say that._ "

" _Those eyes that burn._ "

" _Don't even think it._ "

" _If he has to kill a thousand men…_ "

" _Forget this waking nightmare._ "

" _The Phantom of the Opera will kill!_ "

" _Believe me, there is no Phantom of the Opera._ "

" _My God, who is this man who hunts to kill?_ "

" _This mask of death._ "

" _I can't escape from him._ "

" _Whose is this voice you hear?_ "

" _I never will._ "

" _With every breath?_ "

They both sang, " _And in this labyrinth where night is blind the Phantom of the Opera is here/there inside my/your mind._ "

They continued talking. Peter said, " _There is no Phantom of the Opera._ "

They were on the roof now. Perry settled himself in the shadows. Neither Penelope nor Peter were aware of his presence there.

"You can't understand, Peter," she said sadly. "I have to go back to him. If I don't, he may do something horrible."

"Let us get away, tonight," said Peter.

"No, he needs to hear me sing. Tomorrow at midnight, come to me in my dressing room. I will have made my decision by then."

"Would you… you're not seriously considering on _staying_ with him. Are you, Penelope?"

"I don't know."

"Then let _me_ know, Penelope. If nothing else, you owe me that. How did you see him for the first time?"

Penelope took a deep breath and began her story.

* * *

 **That lovely little scene shall be saved for next chapter ;) This is the second song from the movie I have put in here and I think it was well-placed. I don't think I'll add anymore… maybe not. IDK. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting Him

**This is the chapter where things change and, to make things simpler, I am doing this chapter from Penelope's POV. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Meeting Him

Penelope

This is the story I told Peter:

It had been three months that I had heard the ghost without seeing him. When I had first heard from him, it was very strange. I heard a voice and, though I could not see its source, I could hear him as if he were in the same room as I.

I knew my father had told me he would send me the Angel of Music to look after me after he had died, but I hardly thought it to be true until I asked him. The Voice replied he was the Angel of Music, he had been sent to me by my father, and he would teach me music unlike any I had ever learned before. We held private lessons in my dressing room, when that area of the opera was deserted, in the evenings. He seemed to know my level of skill and just how to teach me.

For some time, he taught me. I hardly recognized myself anymore. It felt as if my very soul sung, my heart wanting to leap from my chest, and… like nothing I had ever felt before. When I reached the pinnacle of my ability, the Voice told me I was ready. When I had my chance on the stage, my soul sung so strongly, it was as if it were leaving my body. What elation, what wonder! Then, on that night, I saw Peter in the audience and I remembered him from our childhood.

When I returned to my dressing room that night, the Voice wouldn't speak to me. He was jealous! I was more scared of not hearing from him again than anything else.

The next day, he spoke to me in my dressing room, his voice filled with sorrow. He told me that if I gave my heart to someone of Earth, he would have to return to Heaven. I begged him not to go, insisted that Peter was just like a brother to me. At that point, I didn't know what Peter's emotions toward me were, if he even remembered me.

When I found out Peter loved me, the Voice was enraged. "'You love him! Otherwise you wouldn't avoid him! If he were merely an old friend you wouldn't be afraid for him,'" he told me. I insisted I was only loyal to him… but I was afraid of what he would do to Peter. I had no idea how to tell Peter my true feelings. The Voice told me he would be with me when I went to visit my father's grave in Perros, that he would play a song for me on the violin.

On the night the chandelier fell, I feared for Peter and the Voice's safety. I knew Peter was all right since I had seen him with his brother in their box, but, since the Voice said he would be watching me that evening, I feared for him. It occurred to me that if he were all right, he would be in my dressing room, waiting for me. I ran there and called out to him to answer me.

After a few moments, I heard a plaintive moan. It was the Voice. He sang to me, beckoned me to follow him. I followed him past my mirror into a dark hall. I knew not how I got there nor how to get back. It was frightening.

It was not completely dark, so I had some comfort. Knowing that I could not go back the way I came, I decided to walk toward the light, which was a dull red glow. It was quiet, the Voice had stopped singing.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind, my beak was forced shut with a cold, bony hand that smelled of death. In one arm, he carried me down the hall, his other hand keeping my mouth closed. When we got further into the light, I saw him, a dark figure with a mask covering his whole face. I would have screamed if I could have, but my terror was so great, I couldn't make a sound nor could I bring myself to move. He waved to something to come forward. I heard the sound of a horse's hooves and I turned to see Cesar, the stolen horse.

It was then I realized I was in the presence of the Opera Ghost. "'Where is the Voice?'" I asked. He gave a sad sigh and extended a hand toward me. Not knowing what else to do, I took his hand, his cold death's hand, and he helped me onto the horse. He then boarded the horse and Cesar began walking, bringing us deeper and deeper underground, to places I had been too afraid to go to and beyond. I felt cold with fear, but still I did not protest or scream.

After a while, we reached a small lake. At its edge, a boat was tied to an iron ring near the shore. He got down from Cesar and extended a hand to help me off. I shakily took it and he lowered me, gently, and guided me to the boat. Cesar ran off while he untied the boat from the ring. I was free to run… but I didn't. I followed him into the boat and he rowed, his movements swift and sure.

We reached another shore that led into a room decorated in flowers and candles, a drawing room. He got off of the boat and offered his hand. "'It's all right, Penelope, you're safe here,'" he said. Immediately, I recognized it as being the Voice's voice. I jumped from the boat and tried to reach for his mask so that I could see his face, but he grabbed both of my wrists and said in a low, threatening tone, "'You are safe from me so long as you do not touch my mask.'" He then let me go and knelt before me to show he meant no harm.

I didn't think of the danger I might be in. I didn't think of how he had come to be here, what he wanted with me. All I thought, as I looked down at him, was that the Voice was a man… and I felt tears coming down my face.

"'I am sorry, Penelope, for having deceived you. As you can see, I am no spirit, ghost, or angel. My name is Perry,'" he told me. He was so mournful of what he had done. He cried with me, his sobs the saddest I had ever heard.

I knelt down and tried to comfort him. He tenderly grabbed my hands and said to me, "'You are not trapped here. I can take you back now, if you so wish it. I only brought you down here because… I love you, Penelope.'"

I felt sorry for him. So, I agreed I would stay, if only for a little while. I didn't want to leave him so sad. He guided me to a chair beside a beautiful harp. He played it and we sang until I fell asleep.

The following morning, I awoke in a small bedroom. The only door I found led into a small bathroom. I felt angry with myself for having fallen into this trap of which I might never escape. I discovered a note from him saying that he would be out for a while, but he would return soon. Fearing I was trapped with him, I fell to the bed and wept.

When he returned, he came into the room through a door I hadn't discovered. He dropped the boxes to the floor and rushed to my side, but I jumped from the bed before he could touch me. "'Keep away! If you are an honorable man, show me the face behind the mask!'" I cried.

"'You must never see my face,'" he said. "'Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and I'll prepare us lunch?'" He looked as if he wanted to say more, but merely left the room.

After I had cleaned myself, I joined him in the drawing room where he had a table prepared with food. I ate, but noticed he did not eat. I did not want to offend him though, so I asked him where he came from. He told me he had no name nor country that he belonged to and had acquired his name "by chance."

After I had finished eating, he extended a hand toward me. "'Come, let me show you around,'" he said. When I grabbed his hand though, it was cold and clammy and I withdrew with a small shriek. "'Oh! Forgive me. I…'" Whatever he was going to say, he withdrew it. He brought his hands away and said, "'Come, let me show you my room. It is rather curious.'"

His room's walls were covered in black curtains. On the left wall was a large organ that occupied the entirety of that side. On the right wall was a black coffin with red lining. "'I sleep in it sometimes. One has to get used to everything, even eternity,'" he said. I was disturbed by this, so I drew my attention back to the organ where there were music sheets written in red. "'That is my life's work. When I finish it, I shall take it with me to my grave and never wake up.'"

"'You should work on it as little as often then,'" I remarked.

"'Sometimes, I work on it for days with no rest or else I abandon it for years. It is my work and my work alone, not meant for anyone.'" He looked thoughtful. "'Come, I shall play something else for you, if you like, something from _the opera._ '" He said "the opera" as if he were disgusted and ill.

He brought me to a cello. He played and we sang a duet. I knew the song well and it seemed our souls were the souls of the characters from the play where the song originated. The composer, no doubt, would have wept. I was so enraptured by the moment, I… did something I regretted. It was quick, without nearly a thought, but I pulled off his mask.

He let out the most unearthly scream. It was anger and sorrow and I ran to the other side of the room and put my back to the wall. He held his face in his hands as he sat on the floor, sobbing.

"'P-Perry?'" my voice trembled. He looked at me, tears streaming from his empty eye sockets, around his shriveled beak, and past his nonexistent lips.

"'Why did you do that to me, Penelope? So long as you couldn't see my face, you would have come back, but now… Oh, Penelope,'" he sobbed.

I shakily approached him. "'Perry… how did you get to be this way?'" I asked, kneeling to his level. He smelled of death and there was no physical part of him that was attractive. He was a living corpse. Yet… he hadn't done anything to me. He had been kind to me. He had awoken something in me I never knew possible.

"'I have been this way since my birth. I thought… but it doesn't matter now. I… I will take you back. I just hoped that…'"

"'Perry?'" His tears continued and he would not look at me. "'Perry… look at me.'"

He looked at me with empty eye sockets, a shriveled death's face, and tufts of fur in various places. "'Penelope, long ago, my mother told me that our family had wronged someone, a witch. The witch cast a spell on my mother when she was pregnant with me. The witch told her that I would be born ugly and that I… I would have to do what they told me until I died. The only way I can be free… but there is no hope of that.'"

"'I understand, Perry. I will do what I can to help free you, I promise.'" I did not love him then. I stayed with him for two weeks and his love for me only grew. I… did not know what to think. I loved Peter, we had been friends for a long time. I had begun to realize, however, that I had feelings for Perry. I didn't know what those feelings were, precisely, but… I knew I had to tell Peter the truth.

I did not tell Peter of my feelings for Perry because even I wasn't sure of them. Perry was terrifying, but kind and… he awakened feelings in me, strong feelings I had never felt before. Peter had a good name and we had been friends forever. There is no doubt that either man would do whatever it took to make sure I was taken care of. I didn't tell Peter my feelings for either of them. I couldn't. I needed time, but that was something I was not going to get.

* * *

 **I had to make this chapter a little longer to put in everything. It suddenly puts a whole different spin on this story, huh? Who would you choose? Well, I hope you all enjoy it so far and I hope you will keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Let the Madness Begin

**Back to Omniscient POV for this chapter ;)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Let the Madness Begin

Suddenly, Penelope and Peter became aware of eyes watching them. Penelope became afraid and grabbed Peter's hand. "This way!" she cried. They went back into the opera, but behind them, they heard the tortured screams of the phantom.

As they ran across the rigging, they came across another figure. "This way," he guided. Penelope followed his direction, but Peter was skeptical.

"Who was that man?" asked Peter.

"The Drusselstinian. He has always been at the Opera," replied Penelope.

They ran until they made it to Penelope's dressing room. "We shall be safe here. Perry respects my privacy when I am here," she said.

"I should kill him," said Peter harshly.

"He would surely kill you first and I won't have my friend subjected to a death like that. Besides, he couldn't have been following us. He is working."

"Who else could it have been?"

"Our tired, paranoid minds playing tricks on us and nothing more."

"You know," Peter said bitterly, "It was daring of you to have us pretend at being engaged."

"He knew you would be leaving. He told me he wanted you to be as unhappy as he was. Why is this?"

"People are unhappy when they are in love and unsure of being loved."

"I'm afraid I can't answer that now."

"When may you answer?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"I need time, Peter. I—Oh no!" She had touched her hand to twirl the ring on her finger, but found it gone. "If he wasn't invested on killing you before, he will be now."

"Please, Penelope, tell me of the magic that surrounds him that I may free you of it!"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Please, Penelope, come with me now. I can save you."

"Tomorrow. You shall have my answer tomorrow."

"Very well. Good night, Lady Penelope." He gave her a small bow and left quickly, his heart near shattering.

That night, Peter couldn't sleep. His thoughts were on Penelope and the mysterious, horrid Perry. "I shall free you, Penelope, I swear it on my love for you that I shall free you from this monster's evil spell."

"Evil spell, huh?" came a voice. Peter dashed to his nightstand and grabbed his pistol. In the darkness, he saw two glowing orbs. It was just as he had seen in the graveyard. Peter suddenly felt cold with fear, but he raised his pistol between the lights. _If those are his eyes, then I have my sights directed at his head,_ thought Peter.

"No need for that, Monsieur de Chagny. Come out onto the balcony with me, we need to talk," said the voice. Peter followed on shaky feet into the dark evening.

The moon was half full and there were no clouds, but since the figure with the glowing eyes was cloaked in black, it looked as if he were still in the shadows. They stood side by side on the balcony. Peter still had his pistol, ready. The figure, without changing direction, extended his right hand to Peter. "I'm Perry."

"I surmised as much," replied Peter, not taking the hand. Perry withdrew his hand.

"Listen to me carefully, Monsieur de Chagny. No matter which of us Penelope chooses, I want your word that you will leave the opera and never return there. Otherwise, if it is your heart she chases after, then there will be no mercy for you."

"A threat?"

"A promise." Perry turned to face Peter, his glowing eyes dimmed in the half light. His face was nearly showing, even past the hooded cloak he wore. Perry turned back to facing forward. Perry continued speaking, "I love her, Monsieur de Chagny and I know you love her as well. There is a part of me that would be happy to let her choose whomever, but the part of me that is dangerous is getting more difficult to rein in. Please, make your decision quickly."

"Gladly." Peter raised his pistol and shot at Perry. Perry gave out an agonized scream and gave a frightening glare at Peter.

"Mark my words, Viscount, this is not the end!" Perry proclaimed before he jumped off the balcony, slid down a gutter, and dashed off, disappearing into the night.

"Come back here, you coward!" Peter called out from the balcony. "Come back and fight!" His shouts and the gunshot had awoken the rest of the house. Phillip came into the room to notice Peter still shouting madly into the darkness.

"Peter! Come inside!" said Phillip, stern but concerned. When Peter was brought in, he was in tears and the things he spoke of made everyone present presume he was going mad.

"It was Perry. I must kill him," Peter said, tears of despair and anger streaming down his face.

"Who is Perry?" asked Phillip.

"My rival and if he is not dead, I wish he were!"

Phillip was struck by this. There were a few servants who had come into the room as well. He made them leave. No one knew what they spoke about that evening, but the servants were certain it was a fight and more than once they heard Penelope's name.

The next day, it was clear that Phillip had heard of his engagement to Penelope and, since they were so far apart in social status, Phillip did not approve of it. Peter had his mind made up. That night, he had carriages ready for his flight with Penelope, but, little did he know, forces greater than him were going to put a stop to it. A struggle greater than any Peter had faced so far was yet to come.

Peter was to meet Penelope that night to hear her answer in regards to whom she chose. Penelope had not been performing to her usual, expected standard that evening. That is, until Candace Sorelli came in. When Candace came in with her flock of followers, all pomp and pride, and giving Penelope this superior look, it made Penelope's blood boil. It was at that point that she began singing far beyond what any of the audience had heard from her before, as if _she_ may have been the Angel of Music.

However, just as she was singing, " _Angel in Heaven bless'd, my spirit longs with thee to rest!_ " The entire opera went dark. It was for a short moment before the lights came back on. When they did though, Penelope was gone. She had vanished. The opera was in a panic.

What had happened?! Had she fallen through a trapdoor? Had she been pulled upward into the rigging? Had she been taken? Peter's expression paled. He was frightened for her, frightened that she had indeed been taken.

After many agonizing moments, Buford came onto the stage with an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm. Miss Penelope Daae has vanished and no one knows how."

Peter took off into a run. Phillip tried to stop him, but Peter would not hear him. Peter began his search, hoping to find a way into the underground. If Penelope had been taken, she had been taken by Perry. He had to get to her!

A few moments later backstage, Rodney, the chorus master was speaking with Baljeet, the secretary, and Buford, the supervisor. They were discussing who could have taken Penelope and of another matter equally mysterious.

"I knocked on their door, but they would not let me in!" said Baljeet, speaking of the managers.

"A singer does not disappear every day! You must talk to them, at least through their door," suggested Rodney.

"I shall," said Baljeet. He dashed away.

"Everything shall get sorted out as soon as Commissary Roger Mifroid arrives," said Buford.

"We need to get over to the pipe organ. Whoever was there could tell us how the stage went dark all at once," said Rodney. The stage, being lit with candles and lanterns, was kept alight by a crew of people.

"We can't find any of the lighting crew! They've all disappeared!" said Buford.

"All of the lighting staff have disappeared?! How?"

Buford shrugged. It was at this point Baljeet returned. "Well? Did you talk to them?" asked Buford.

"Ferb finally answered the door, but I could not get a word in at all! All he cared about was getting a safety pin!" said Baljeet.

"A safety pin?" asked Rodney and Buford, bewildered.

"Yes! He was screaming at the top of his lungs for one. An office boy heard him and, as soon as he got it, he slammed the door," said Baljeet.

"Never mind. I'll go after them myself," said Buford, determined.

"Think about what you are doing, Buford. The O.G. may be keeping them in there. He has more than one trick up his sleeve," said Rodney.

"I'm going anyway! Someone should have told the police everything long ago," said Buford, walking off.

When he had left, Baljeet turned to Rodney and asked, "What does he mean by 'everything'?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," replied Rodney.

"The very fact that you say that means that you know! You are all going mad here!"

"What do you mean?"

"Do not tell me you did not see what our managers were doing during the intermission tonight."

"What were they doing?"

"Are you telling me you are the only one who did not see them? That no one saw what they were doing?"

"I don't understand."

"This new mania they have: they will not let anyone go near them!"

"Oh, so you noticed that."

"I am glad you admit it! Not only that, but they were also walking backward."

"It is odd."

"I went to talk to Phineas, but Ferb was adamant: 'Whatever you do, do not touch him' he told me. Do they think I have the plague?!"

"Incredible!"

"Furthermore, when the Ambassador approached him, Ferb again insisted on him not touching Phineas. Then, Phineas turned around, bowed to no one, and began walking backward. Then, Ferb followed, also walking backward!"

"You know, Penelope Daae isn't the only one to have disappeared tonight. Whatever happened to Cheryl Giry and Isabella Jammes?"

"Ms. Giry has left the opera. As for Miss Jammes, Buford brought her into his office and locked her in. We did not want her disturbing the managers after seeing how they were acting."

It was then that Buford returned. "Ferb finally answered. I told him Penelope Daae had been kidnapped and do you know what he said?" asked Buford.

"What did he say?" asked Baljeet.

"He said, 'Good for her!' and he slammed the door in my face, but not before handing me this," Buford held out his hand and there lay the safety pin.

As they stood there in bewilderment, they heard a voice say, "Excuse me, gentlemen?" It was Peter de Chagny, looking worried and heartbroken. "Have you seen Penelope Daae?" Poor Peter had looked everywhere for her, everywhere for a way to get to her, but with no success. He had come to them in the hopes that she had returned while he had been searching.

Their answer was laughter. So, Peter went away, angry. He had to find her. He went around the backstage, calling her name. "Penelope! Penelope!" If only the shot he had fired at Perry had been fatal, then he would not be searching for her.

The Commissary had finally arrived. "Ah, Viscount Peter de Chagny. Follow me, please," said Roger. "Now, where are the managers?" Baljeet, Buford, and Rodney had gathered around them at this point and, though they knew what was happening with the managers, they kept silent.

"They are in their office," Baljeet finally offered. He led the way.

Buford slipped a key into Rodney's hand and said, "Let Miss Jammes out. There is no need to keep her locked in anymore." Rodney nodded and went off.

When they arrived at the managers' office, they were allowed in. Peter was reluctant to follow, so he remained in the back. Before he went in, he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice say, "Perry's secrets concern no one but him." Peter turned and was shocked to find the Drusselstinian there. The thin man with wild brown hair put a finger to his lips to signal Peter to be quiet before leaving as suddenly as he had appeared.

* * *

 **Everyone's going mad. On another note, we're less than ten chapters away from the end, so stay tuned. Please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 9: The Safety Pin

Chapter 9: The Safety Pin

It came to pass for the time for the opera ghost to receive "his salary" from the managers. Phineas and Ferb were adamant that he should be stopped. "There is no magic in what he does, but mere parlor tricks. We shall get the best of him yet," said Phineas.

The managers had tried, unsuccessfully, to stop the madness. The ghost would request an envelope of money to be placed in box five by Isabella Jammes. They were too slow to stop the money's transference though. The real money was gone and play money was inside the envelope instead. Of course, the clever managers saw the trapdoor and how the ghost might have gotten at the envelope undetected. It was decided that this method of payment needed to stop.

The managers decided to keep the money on them. "See him just try to take it from my pocket!" said Phineas.

Of course, they had found out from Isabella that she had been an intermediary for the ghost, switching the envelopes around and even into pockets. That was why she had been locked away in the supervisor's office. Furthermore, the pocket that kept being taken from was Phineas's back pocket. So, it makes perfect sense for the managers to be careful about who touched Phineas, the one with the money, and why they were walking backward. The pocket was under careful watch the whole evening of Penelope's disappearance. However, they couldn't account for everything.

When the managers had locked themselves in their office that evening, they had every intention of keeping the money in their own pockets. "If this all turns out to be some horrid joke you are playing on me…" said Phineas.

"Me?! You would suspect me?! Fine then! What about this: we get a safety pin and attach it and the money to you, that way you will notice a hand taking it and notice that it's not mine," said Ferb.

That, then, explained why Ferb was frantic for a safety pin. However, when midnight struck and they checked the pocket for the money, it was gone, but the safety pin was still fastened in the same place. So, when Buford came to the door, Phineas handed him the useless safety pin wordlessly.

"There is a trap door in this office. There must be," said Ferb. Phineas nodded. They were grasping for logic, but also grasping the fact that the ghost was playing some expensive parlor tricks.

"Ferb… what if there is something supernatural about the ghost? What if he actually…?"

"Don't be daft. Come on, now. Help me look." They both tapped away at the floorboards and checked for any peculiarities they might have missed.

They were interrupted in their search by the coming of the police into their office. During this time, the managers were questioned about the disappearance of Penelope as well as the disappearance of the money. Peter gave his account on the events, telling his story of the ghost. The managers were still grasping for reality, despite being close to believing in the supernatural after the events of the evening. The police did not take Peter seriously and, worse off, Phillip had disappeared.

Peter was made to believe that his brother, being opposed to him marrying Penelope, had taken her. He was going to pursue her, but was stopped by a hand at his shoulder. He looked up. "Who are you?" he asked.

"You know who I am. I am the Drusselstinian," the man replied. "This way."

"No. Why should I trust you?" asked Peter.

"Because I can take you to Penelope."

"I was told my brother had taken her."

"No… Perry knew of your plan to take her away from here. He… he needs to hear her answer too."

Peter knew of what answer to what question he was referring. He followed the man down the halls to Penelope's dressing room. The man ran his hands along the mirror, appearing to look for something. Then, the mirror suddenly swung open.

"Ah, so that is how the trick was accomplished," said Peter.

"Quickly, now. Quickly," said the Drusselstinian.

He removed some pistols from his pockets and gave one to Peter. He instructed him to keep the pistol ready to fire, but level with the height of his head. "I'm not sure what mood we'll catch him in," the man explained.

"This is not a good position for shooting," commented Peter.

"It matters not where the pistol is, so long as you keep your hand up." So, Peter pocketed his pistol and kept his hand up so that the weight wouldn't bother him as much.

They traveled deep into the opera. Down, down, down. They encountered a strange apparition dressed in all black and the flaming head. Throughout it all, Peter was being constantly reminded to keep his hand at the level of his eyes. "That head is so much creepier when it's on fire," commented the Drusselstinian. Peter didn't understand the reference, but nodded anyway.

They found themselves going to the same place where Buquet was found hanged. They slipped between the set pieces to a small hole they had to jump into. The Drusselstinian jumped down first, followed by Peter. They examined the walls and found them to be mirrors. There was also a lone prop tree in one of the corners. In another corner hung the lasso that had killed Buquet. The Drusselstinian paled.

"What is it, man?" asked Peter.

"We have fallen into the torture chamber," replied the man. "We must find a way out before he finds out we're here or we're truly doomed." He began running his fingers along the walls, looking for any possible catch that would make the panels release from the inside. They didn't have much time, he knew. As for Peter, he could only think of how close and how far he was to Penelope. Who would she choose? Surely not Perry? Not after this? He knew nothing of the mechanisms the torture chamber might be comprised of, so he stayed back and let the Drusselstinian work.

* * *

 **Sorry about the fast pace. These chapters in the book are very dry, so I'm gonna try to cut to the point. Let's see what happens now. We're not too far from the end, so please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Perry, the Servant

**Enter the Enigma.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Perry, the Servant

Little did Peter and the Drusselstinian know, there was another force at play. For, as much trouble as Perry had gotten himself into, it was only due to the influence of the Red Sultan, who ruled his life. It was this one-eyed creature that held the power of the curse over Perry and, with it, command over his actions. The Red Sultan often made Perry do unspeakable acts for his amusement or convenience. He lived off of the sufferings of others.

"My time is drawing near again, my servant," said the Red Sultan to Perry.

Perry was on one knee before him, trembling. The magic command over him was forcing him to bow, forcing him to obey. "What does my master bid of me?" asked Perry.

The Red Sultan smiled devilishly. "The Drusselstinian has been meddling in our affairs for far too long… and that panda that is in love with Penelope… my dear, sweet Penelope…"

"Master, I had thought that you would have let _me_ have her, as I have been faithful to your every command."

Further words from him were halted as he suddenly felt himself choking. The Red Sultan stood with a hand outstretched and magic emanating from his fingertips. "I did not give you permission to speak, peasant!" his tone seething a cold rage. "I only had you do these things to bring her to _me._ She is to belong to _me._ She is to love _me._ " With each self-reference, Perry's breath became shallower. He was almost unconscious by the time the Red Sultan let go.

"Forgive me… my Master… I won't trespass again…" Perry gasped.

"Good. Now, listen closely: I order you to _kill_ the Drusselstinian and the panda." His one red eye gleamed. "And let Penelope out of her room. I want some time with her."

Perry's voice came out strained. "Yes… my Master…" He stood stiffly and walked off. His movements were forced, his form shaking. _All this ugliness I would take without a murmur, so long as I didn't have to keep getting blood on my hands,_ thought Perry.

It had been seven years. Seven long years for Perry. For the Red Sultan, however, it was a small part of the eternity he kept borrowing. For, he had a magic emblem that allowed him to steal a person's life, or rather the life they might have potentially had if they had lived fully. Every time he had made Perry kill someone, it wasn't just to keep all of this a secret, it was to prolong his life. He wanted to live forever.

Perry had, up until he met Penelope, wanted to die. He heard her sing, saw her, and finally met with her. He told her everything about him. The Red Sultan had seen her too and wanted her. Perry feared for her life. No one should have to be subjected to living with such a horrible person, especially for forever. Perry had tried to keep her away, but had fallen in love with her in the process. He knew Peter was better for her. Peter had better looks, he could give her wealth and happiness, unlike the fear and despair his life promised.

The room Penelope was being kept in had a door to the torture chamber. The Drusselstinian had been at work trying to find the catch that would open the door, but it was to no avail. They did not know the other was there.

Perry came into Penelope's room then. "Come, my dear, we must away. The Master wants you to have some freedom," said Perry. His tone was sad and remorseful. He untied Penelope. Her fur was stained with tears and her wrists were chafed. "I'm sorry, Darling, truly I am." Perry cried now. "I don't care what happens to me, but by everything I hold dear, I want you free from this… I wish I could free you from this. You shouldn't have come to know me, Penelope, you shouldn't have come to know me." Tears streamed down his face and he sobbed. He was on his knees before her and she cried for him.

"I'm waiting!" called out the Red Sultan. They both jumped at that.

"Whatever it takes… please get out…" said Perry softly.

"Not without you," said Penelope. She kissed at the brim of each of his eyes, dispelling some of the tears.

Perry rose and offered her an arm and guided her from the room. "Perry!" called a voice. They both jumped and stopped in their tracks. Perry shook.

"That can't have been…" said Perry.

"What is taking so l-" the Red Sultan came in, but stopped short. "Something is… different…" He pressed a button that unfolded a part of the wall. Stairs formed and led to the top of the torture chamber. "Well, well, well… come here, Perry, take a look at this." Perry's arms shook. "Perry, I _order_ you to come _up_ here and _look in_."

Perry knew he had heard the Drusselstinian. If he saw him, he would have to kill him. His movements were mechanical, against his will. When he got to the top of the stairs and noticed the Drusselstinian and Peter inside, he cried out and covered his eyes. His body shook as he fought the urge to obey the order given to him previously.

"Take heart, Perry, you needn't kill them. All I want you to do, all I _order_ you to do, is to turn on the light for our little friends in there," said the Red Sultan.

The room had one light, and that light burned brightly and reflected on the mirrors. It made the room seem bigger and reflected the tree in its corner as if it were multiple trees in a great forest. There were two options in this chamber: die of the heat exhaustion or go out on your own terms with the lasso hanging in the corner. Perry turned on the light and knew the sad torture that awaited the two unfortunate souls within, yet he could not disobey an order. He could not. He could not.

* * *

 **We're getting closer to the end everybody. Stay tuned and please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Choose

Chapter 11: Choose

The Drusselstinian and Peter were trapped in the torture chamber. The Drusselstinian knew that there was a way to open the door somewhere: a spring, a catch; something, anything. However, as the heat bore down on them and the mirrors reflected the illusory forest back at them, they began losing their sanity. The one most susceptible was Peter, since he was not used to such illusions.

The Drusselstinian made Peter touch the mirrors and the tree, showed him that it was all a trick. "You must tell yourself you are in a room. Once we get out of this room, we can stop the Red Sultan and save Penelope," said the Drusselstinian.

This comforted Peter for a short while. He was able to keep a level head and forget it was an illusion. For a time, that is.

They heard sounds that one would expect to hear in a forest, saw the scenery somehow changing. The Drusselstinian knew it was all a trick, yet… It was difficult to keep a level head here. The mirrors showed cracks in star formations, obviously from previous tenants trying to escape. But, when they heard the sound of rain and saw a river, they ran to the river. Their parched mouths reached for water, but it was not there.

When all hope seemed to be gone and they were considering ending their lives, the Drusselstinian found the catch by chance. A small black nail protruding from the floor was their escape. With a little effort, a trapdoor opened and they fell into a cellar. There were barrels all around them.

"This must be the water… or the wine," surmised the Drusselstinian.

Grateful for relief, he pulled out his knife to uncork one of the barrels. However, upon uncorking it, it was not water nor wine that fell out. It was gunpowder. The Drusselstinian flung his lantern backward in a panic and they were sent into darkness.

They heard sinister laughter and cries from above them. "We have to get back. Penelope is surely in danger," said Peter. The Drusselstinian nodded. They found a way back into the torture chamber, which was now dark and cold.

They heard voices from the other side of the wall. "Peter!" Penelope's voice.

"Arzt!" Perry called to the Drusselstinian a nickname that had been given some time ago. Arzt meaning 'doctor' in Drusselstinian.

"What's going on?" asked the Drusselstinian.

"He's making us choose. He told us there's enough gunpowder to blow up the whole opera. If Penelope doesn't go with him, he will kill us all," said Perry.

They heard Penelope's helpless sobs and Perry comforting her. "I didn't choose this," she said.

"You should have never known me. I should have never made myself known to you. I should have just let you be with Peter, then we would all be happy," said Perry.

"Perry… that's not true."

They all seemed shocked to hear that. "Wh-what do you mean? Look at me, Penelope." She didn't say anything else. Perry took off his mask. " _Look_ at me! I'm a monster! A horrible, hideous, ugly monster who has murdered, cheated… lied. You deserve better than me."

Something echoed with Penelope when he said that. Something that made her all the more resolute in her decision. "We are getting you out of this, Perry. We're all getting out of this. Together. I'm not scared anymore." She took his hand, his dead hand, in hers.

He broke into tears and she cried with him. He held her close and she didn't pull away. Time was running out though. The Red Sultan would return and would want to hear her decision. If she chose to stay with Perry, everyone in the opera would die. If she chose to go with the Red Sultan, they would all live… but Penelope would have to become his bride.

The Red Sultan returned at five minutes before midnight. "Let's make this interesting. Penelope, look into the chests over there," said the Red Sultan. He nodded to two ebony chests on the dresser. Upon opening the chests, two figurines raised upon platforms within the boxes. In the one box was a grasshopper made of polished jade; in the other box was a scorpion made of polished copper. "Turn the scorpion and you shall all be saved and you will become my wife. Turn the grasshopper and, well… this grasshopper hops very high, _very high._ " His laugh was sinister. "I will come back in five minutes for your answer.

When he left the room, Perry and Penelope went into near hysterics. "He's lying! He has to be! Why would he simply tell you which one saves us? What's the point in that?" asked Perry.

"Perry's got a point. I say they're both explosion switches," said the Drusselstinian.

"For goodness sake, Penelope! Choose one! Please!" said Peter.

"Penelope…" said Perry.

"Yes?" asked Penelope.

His eyes and hand went to his coat pocket. Penelope reached into the pocket and pulled out a key. It was the key to the torture chamber! Penelope unlocked the chamber and let the Drusselstinian and Peter out.

"Now, get out of here and let me handle this," said Perry.

"No, Perry-" said Penelope.

"This started with me, now it must end with me. I am sorry, beyond words, I am sorry once again for getting you into this. I… I hope you can forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive if I don't regret anything."

Perry looked shocked to hear that (or as shocked as someone missing most of their face can look). "Penelope… this is no place or time to say this, but-"

"Time's up! So… the scorpion hasn't been turned and the grasshopper hasn't been turned. Well, then, I guess the grasshopper is your choice then…" said the Red Sultan. Penelope stepped in-between him and the boxes.

"Swear to me, on your perverse love for me, that the scorpion is the one that will save us," said Penelope.

"I swear it, my darling," said the Red Sultan. Such a sickly sweet tone from someone with murder in his eyes.

Penelope turned the scorpion. All at once, they heard a sound like rushing water. The lake was rising! It was rising into the cellar and drowning all the gunpowder. It started flowing into the room and it was only when the Red Sultan reached past Penelope to turn the scorpion once more that the water stopped and slowly began draining. The water level had reached all of their ankles and might have surely kept going otherwise.

"Good decision, my sweet. Now, let's go," said the Red Sultan. He grabbed her arm and began dragging her away.

"Penelope!" Peter and Perry called out to her in unison.

The Red Sultan pulled out a pistol and said, "Don't follow us," before leaving the room.

* * *

 **Two more chapters to go! Please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**

 **Also, please check out the new poll on my profile page. Please cast your vote carefully, you only get to choose one ;)**


End file.
